


The softest spot

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Yup there are easter eggs, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When Demyx comes back from a treasure mission, he didn't expect what's in the chest and... what everything will happen from this moment...





	The softest spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lichtenstrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/gifts).

> HIIIIIIII!!!
> 
> I'm just losing myself in this (and for my mom LichtenStrange who deserves so many love!!!)  
But you also deserves love!!! You are loved! You are awesome! Stay hydrated and just do your best today because it's already awesome!!!
> 
> (PS: i'm not english speaker at first and i've dislexia so sorry for the mistakes ToT)

“It’s doooooooooooooooooooooooone!!!!”

When Demyx screamed in Saïx’s ear, this one had to hold back the need to just strangulate him immediately. It wasn’t unusual from him but it was still as much annoying. Especially when his hand almost moved away, marking a big line on the sheet he was writing on.

“I brought you the chest!”

Demyx taped on the lid of said chest, a smile on his lips.

Saïx cocked an eyebrow. He was waiting for several chests and not just one… But he could deal with this for now. He would just be sure Demyx would have way more mission in the future.

And it was just treasure collecting.

Xemnas loved to have a lot of money and be sure they would have enough to do everything they planned. But, honestly, they really have enough money. Especially because the members of the Organization weren’t his employees but his slaves.

He never paid them.

Saïx could use the money he wanted, having access to the Treasure but he never did. He just stocked things, counted the money and was sure he always kept the track and nothing more…

Putting down the document he was working on, Saïx lifted the lid of the chest.

At this exact moment, one dog woofed and jumped in his arms.

“W… what are you…”

Perplexed, Saïx looked the chest then the little white pup with black spots all over his tiny body.

“What are you doing there?”

“Wif!”

Saïx looked in the chest and saw… nothing.

Just a dog.

“Demyx?!”

Saïx got up, holding the dog in his arms, and walked after the young man.

“Demyx?!” he called again.

“Wif?” the dog helped.

As he walked toward Demyx’s room, he saw the door opening and the head appear, with fear marking the young face.

“I’ve done nothing!”

Usually, that would be what Saïx would reproach him.

“Why did you install a dog in the chest?”

“I did nothing! I just brought back the chest!!”

Saïx frowned. Demyx, on the other hand, immediately came out of his room and dashed to the Second-in-Command and caressed the poor pup.

“You really found it in a chest?!”

“Yes.”

“Who would be mad enough to put dog in a chest?!” Demyx asked, outraged.

Saïx watched him with a closed expression. They could be that mad, actually. But it was totally correct that he didn’t like the fact a puppy had got closed in a chest. For how much time? The poor baby still seemed to have energy but he wondered how many time they stayed without eating anything.

“Can we keep it?” Demyx asked, holding out his arms.

“I don’t think Lord Xemnas would allow this…”

He slid the puppy in Demyx’s arms and the dog licked his face. Saïx made a face because, as much it was adorable, it was also a bit disgusting to him…

“Wouldn’t he accept it for you?” Demyx asked. “You’re his Second-in-Command and you’re always doing what is right.”

Saïx folded his arms.

“What would you do if we had to set it free? You wouldn’t be so Heartless?!” he gasped.

A slight smirk marked Saïx’s lips.

“He can’t be Heartless, he’s Nobody!” a voice said behind them.

They turned their head to see Axel. Demyx dashed to him, still holding the puppy in his arms.

“Look at this! Saïx found it!”

“Oh.” Axel leaned in on the dog and caressed its head. “You want to keep them?”

“I don’t think we should let it outside!”

Saïx was staring him, definitely thinking there was something wrong. He was almost sure all of this was just a trick from Demyx. But where would he have hide the whole treasure? He knew it was dangerous to deal with Xemnas’ anger…

He listened as Axel and him where chatting, trying to know what they had to do with the dog. Maybe in a shelter? Or found back their mommy? Let them find the mother and they will never come back.

And Saïx could hear that they both would be happy to have a dog with them. It was true they have nothing here but other member and the lesser Nobodies. And he was the only one to get along with his Berserkers in the point sometimes they were his very own bodyguard. The others had really little interest in them.

He was also the only one who was just happy when he saw Axel walk in. As long as he was there, he didn’t need much more.

“I will ask Lord Xemnas,” he said.

Axel and Demyx turned their head toward him.

“About?” Axel said.

“Keeping the dog.”

“You will?!” Demyx asked with excitation.

Saïx nodded. He turned around and walked to Xemnas’ favorite place. He didn’t need to use a Corridor of Darkness and, let’s be honest, this would push back the moment where he will have to ask this to Xemnas.

How could he even say ‘yes’?

Accept a dog?

A tongue passed on Saïx’s cheek. He groaned and rolled on the side, which didn’t stop the tongue to pass on his skin.

“Lea…” he protested, tugging the blankets.

“Wif!”

Saïx straightened in his bed suddenly, his hairs not being messy because he tied them in a braid every night. His cheeks were scarlet and he was flustering as he never did.

Please make that no one had heard him…

Two weeks ago, Xemnas allowed him to keep the dog. Him and only him. Hence why the beast was with him. Axel and Demyx would have to ask him if they wanted to play with the dog…

Still red, the man rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the dog’s saliva.

A little lady dog who was looking him, moving quickly her tail, her big brown eyes shining with love.

“Don’t look me like that. You’re not allowed in my bed, lady,” he grounded.

She wiffed and moved backward.

“Go sit,” he commanded.

The Dalmatian went just next to the bathroom’s door, waiting, her tail still moving happily.

Saïx left his bed and tried to fix his clothes, still feeling stupid for… this reaction from earlier. He grabbed some clothes in his wardrobe and walked to the bathroom as, still red, he was undoing his hairs.

The little pup-girl raised on her white paws covered by black spots.

“Don’t move, Dog,” he said.

Yes, it was her name. Dog.

Axel and Demyx expected him to find a better name but… he didn’t. Dog fit her perfectly. That would save a lot of troubles.

Saïx washed himself and get himself ready. He was still drying his hair with a hair dryer when he moved to the door that he opened. He stared Dog, trying to get the toy Demyx had offered her on the nightstand.

“Where are you supposed to be?!”

The dog turned her head and dashed to the place next the door, sitting straight and watching him with love.

Axel and Demyx said he was too strict with her and that she will never love him. He’d say the total invert. She had climbed his bed to lick his face, after all.

“You will have your good soon enough,” he said to her before coming back to the bathroom.

He finished drying his hairs and fixed the long bang so this wouldn’t fall on his face. Finally, he went out of the room and Dog was still waiting for him.

“My reports,” he said as he opened the door.

The little Dalmatian went to the nightstand and grabbed the hard metal board, she walked next to Saïx so he could take it. He caressed her, scratching her just behind a white ear spotted with black dots. Then, he moved to the Grey Room. He still had so much work, sending people outside, be sure report will be done in time, etc…

He waited for them to leave.

Xaldin, Marluxia and Larxene in team and happy to even if they won’t show it, and also Zexion… Lexaeus could stay at home, as much as Vexen who was studying. Xemnas was working too, of course. Luxord was outside but it was his own choice. Demyx was sleeping but you could be sure as soon as he’d be there, he would pet the dog. And Xigbar… for now, he was outside or in his room and that was the best Saïx could wish. He didn’t have to deal with him at least.

And there was… Axel was coming.

Saïx turned and looked the window. It was dark outside so, obviously he could see himself, he could see Axel walking and he hoped the man wouldn’t see his red cheeks. He was so happy dog couldn’t talk.

“Eh, Darling!”

Saïx looked above his shoulder.

“You’re calling me Darling, now?”

“I was talking to Dog! That’s cuter than Dog, don’t you think?” he said, crouching to caress her.

Saïx turned again, even redder than before. He was so stupid…

“She likes ‘Dog’, I believe.”

“She just replies to it because she’s too afraid not to.”

“I think she really appreciate it.” He frowned. “Or she’s just recalcitrant.”

“With you?!” Axel laughed. “No one would dare to be unruly with ya.”

“Demyx?”

“Demyx isn’t unruly. He would try but he’s not,” he said as he caressed the dog. She was rubbing her head against his palm, his tail moving so fast and wiffing. “He’s just lazy.”

“Like you.”

Axel kissed the little head and got up, walking toward Saïx to hug him. The Second-in-Command tensed slightly.

“Me, I just like to annoy you! That let me stay with you a little longer.”

“You’re obnoxious, Axel.”

Axel hugged him a little more. “This doesn’t disturb you, right?”

Saïx didn’t like the embrace, especially not in public… but that was Axel’s embrace. It was different. He loved his warm, he loved being next to him.

“You can continue…”

Axel kissed his cheek, breathing a ‘thank you’ in his ear.

Technically, Axel had a mission but Saïx preferred to keep him for him a little. If he had strength, he would tell him he loved him. Or… that he remembered Isa loved him. That was a cherished memory. He could share it.

But if he lost him…

“Why did you think I was calling you ‘Darling’?”

Dog moved her tail and watched them.

“It’s just the kind of thing you’re doing,” he replied.

“Yeah, but never that. Wouldn’t put you uneasy or something! But I could call you Darling if you wanted to!” he said with a smile.

Saïx tried to fight against the redness in his cheeks was a lost battle…

Please, don’t let Axel sees this…”

“You’re cute when you’re red!”

Damn.

“Very cute.” Axel kissed his cheek. “Can I tell you how much I like you?”

“What are you doing?” Saïx asked.

“Just taking my chance. Whatever is the reason, I feel I’m getting my chance here so…”

“You can,” Saïx said, closing his eyes.

He would probably tell him how much he was his best friend. Or his dearest friend. It was always weird with Axel but since he was still moved from earlier, that dream, the fact he believed Axel was in his bed…

“You’re awesome, Saïx. You’re so smart, so nice with me, always kind, always supporting me. In every sense. I like when you’re getting annoyed by something, your way to deal with problems. Your authority, your hard-working nature… And can you open the eyes?”

“Why?” Saïx asked, trying to deal with the emotion coming within him.

It can be only wrong… an effect of his imagination. Of his ghost-Heart.

“I’d like you to see the one I love. I’m sure you’d be super supportive.”

Saïx didn’t want to see this person.

And who could it be.

Did he invite a stranger in the citadel?

He opened his eyes and Axel moved out his arm, pointing his finger to the window. To Saïx’s reflect.

“I’m in love with him. With you,” he said with a soft tone.

“Waf!!”

Do you think a Dog could understand that? Do you think a Dog could understand the strong love between two beings?

“You… love me?” Saïx whispered.

“Yes. I love you.”

Saïx squeezed his hand, shaking.

“I…” He closed his eyes. “I love you too,” he whispered.

“Waf! Waf!! Waff!!”

“Look how happy she is!!”

Axel let go on Saïx to crouch next to her and caressing her. Saïx turned toward them and, as she licked his face, he smiled a little. For the kiss full of love, he’ll pass. But Axel will deserves a big hug and Dog… a double ration of food!!


End file.
